The invention relates to a transverse element for a driving belt, whereby a number of said transverse elements can be movably provided, one behind the other, in longitudinal direction on one or more endless carriers, whereby the transverse elements butt against one another with their principal faces, said transverse element being provided with at least two side faces converging relative to each other for co-operation with V-shaped pulleys and being bevelled radially inwardly in order to make bending of the driving belt possible, whereby the bevel and one main side blend together in a tilting zone.
Such a transverse element for a driving belt is for example known from the European patent No. 14013. The driving belt is also called thrust belt, because a torque is transmitted from the driving pulley to the driven pulley by means of the transverse transverse elements which thrust each other along in the thrust part of the driving belt, whereby the endless carrier or carriers acts as guide means. The transverse elements are led back from the driven pulley, along the return part of the driving belt, to the driving pulley. As has become apparent some play may thereby develop between the transverse elements in the return part. Said play may e.g. be caused by running-in wear of the driving belt which occurs in practice. The play found between the transverse elements accumulates in the return part and has appeared to be a drawback, since as a result the transverse elements are accommodated in the driving pulley with some mutual play, too. This inevitably leads to slip and, as a result, to loss of efficiency and wear.